Helena
by factory-rejects13
Summary: A man mourns his lovers death, DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Chemical Romance or any of their songs


_Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

The thin man watched as the hearse passed. That's all he could do, just watch as Helena was buried under 6 feet of dirt and stones. He never felt so distant from Helena.

_Burning on like the match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you knew_

He looked at the crowd filing into the church. They were all people who knew Helena, people who had worked, knew or lived with her. Her death, no murder, had started a blaze. It burned and blazed through the mourners, setting hearts on fire. He wondered whose lives she incinerated with her death.

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

As people piled into the long rows of pews, he stood in the back wondering, whose hearts were broken by her death. Whose wasn't, he thought. Helena had broken his. There was no simple matter of repairing it either.

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding out tonight_

He remember the night Helena met her death. He remember sitting on their couch and staring at the clock above the TV. How the time ticked by, second by second. He remembered how he spent the night he held out waiting for her. He was hoping she might come home to him this time. Oh, how the time ticked by like the droplets of blood that slid down the murderer's blade, staining it forever, with her blood.

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

The was a time, he reflected, when she was very sad. How sometimes in the middle of the night, she would wake up crying. Helena would scream, "I can't choose, I can't!" He wish he could have been there more for her. Maybe she would be in that coffin.

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

Helena had broken hearts of everyone here. They were her lovers, co-workers, family, friends, and him. She had broken every heart.

_And like the blade you stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

The blood dripped from the knife like steady rain, matching the beat of the ticking clock. The clock he was watching, waiting for Helena's return.

_What's the worst thing I could say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

The mourners started to line up to the podium in the cramped church, so they could reminisce about Helena. He wondered what he would say when he stepped up to the podium. Would he say how much he loved her? Would he say how much he hated her for cheating on him? Those where the worse things he could say about her. Things could be better, he thought, if I could stay next to you. But all I can say, he thought, is so long and goodnight.

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

He felt his feet moving closer to the podium, but he felt like he was floating. He saw Helena's open casket and her beautiful figure. If carries on like this, he thought, if she really is dead, then the best thing to say to her is "So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight love." He just wished he could stay beside his beautiful Helena.

_Can you here me?_

_Are you near me?_

Standing next to her dead body felt so wrong. She was young, so why did she have to go now? He vainly asked, "Can you here me? Are you still near me?" He waited hoping that she would answer him. Nothing. She was dead, she couldn't answer him. No matter what he what he would do she wouldn't answer him.

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both cars collide?_

He finally stepped away from he casket and headed to the podium. Can we pretend that we leave each other, his mind asked the corpse, and meet again later? He also waited for answer to that too. At least she could answer that question, his mind screamed. Slowly, the tears ran down his face. Helena was gone, she was gone and never to return.

_What's the worst I can say_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

He was behind the podium facing the mourners. A few sniffles, here and there, a sob from the back corner. A smear of black was streaked across the pews. He can't say what they said up here. He can't say how much he loved her that was the worst thing he could say. It would better if he could just stay with her. Side by side, six feet under. "So long and goodnight," he said, "so long and goodnight."

_If you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and good night_

_So long and good night_

The crowd looked confused, they looked at each but let the poor man continue. "So long and goodnight," he repeated, "so long and goodnight." He looked to Helena's body, but she wasn't moving. The tears were streaming down his face now. If she continues like this, it better if I stay, he thought sadly. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the revolver he had stuck there this morning. He placed it to his head and with a sharp bang and gasps from the crowd, he lay on the floor his blood pooling around his head. He would be forever with Helena.


End file.
